Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 1 \times 0.72 \times -80\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 0.72 = \dfrac{7.2}{10} = \dfrac{18}{25} $ $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{18}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{18}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{1 \times 18 \times -4} {1 \times 25 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{18}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = -\dfrac{72}{125} $